


Kinky Cards 2: Her Turn

by TippyTumbles



Series: Kinky Cards [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTumbles/pseuds/TippyTumbles
Summary: Liam had his way with her and she wanted to have her way with him.





	Kinky Cards 2: Her Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 2. You do not need to read part 1 first, but it's just better if you do. It's been a minute since I wrote anything and this draft was sitting half done for like months. I struggled with keeping Liam submissive, mostly because he is a terrible submissive, but also I felt myself hold back while writing this and I needed the time to let go.

Liam’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the side of the chair. He wanted to let go, but he has already been admonished for doing so. Twice. He also knew that if he did Halle would stop what she was doing and that was the last thing they both wanted. Besides the simple command of keeping his hands on the chair was the compromise. The best experiences can come from compromise if you let them. Although, if his wife had anything to do with it, he would not be coming for a while.

His body jerked, and he thrust his hips up while her tongue was working his shaft. She hummed as she withdrew his length from her mouth eliciting a breathy moan from him.

“Can’t have you do that just yet,” she said with a chuckle. “I am not done playing.”

Liam could not see her smirk, but he could definitely hear it. He couldn’t wait until the timer on her phone was done. He was going to replace her grin with a slack jaw as she called his name.

This all started with a simple text from that phone.

_Meet me upstairs in the parlor in 10. Don’t be late._

That was the quick text that Halle sent earlier. She had a plan for him. He just didn’t know it at the time.

Liam arrived within the timeframe specified in her text. His eyes immediately went to his wife sitting on a chair in a silk robe waiting for him.

“You rang, my love?”

She slowly smiled as she relaxed into the chair.

“I did.”

Liam knew that smile. His wife was up to something. That smile shuffled his carefully planned life. It was the smile that Halle had when she made a midnight tour of the Statue of Liberty happen. The same one she had her first night in Cordonia when she arranged an illicit meeting in the hedge maze after the masquerade ball that opened the social season. The smile that made him plan several trysts of his own. When that smile was on her face, he knew that everything was going to change and he was going to like it.

“What are you up to?”

“Me?” Her smile grew a little wider. “Just want to play a game with my husband. You know? Return the favor.” She stood watching him.

He stiffened at her suggestion. Liam knew what she was talking about. He liked tying her up a few weeks ago. A lot. He didn’t want to be tied up himself. Too many unpleasant memories. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping to keep those thoughts at bay.

“Halle,” he started. “You know that I do not wish to be bound.”

“I am well aware, and I respect that. I have no intention of binding you whatsoever.”

“You don’t?”

She shook her head, her curls moving with it.

“Nope. I think the alternative would fit your boundaries.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He narrowed his eyes for a moment. Halle had always respected his boundaries, even when she didn’t know them. He thought back to the moment at the derby when she covered his eyes but let him hear her voice, so he knew he was safe. Liam knew Halle would not deliberately go too far. He was going to see where that smile was going to take him. That has not failed him before, it should not fail him now.

“Then what do I have to do?”

“All you have to do is sit in this chair.”

She glided her finger along the ornate molding on the back of the chair before she sat in it.

“That’s all?”

“Well, you have to keep your hands on the chair like this.”

She used her right and to grip the back leg of the chair on the same side and repeated with her left hand.

“You can’t move your hands unless I say or you safeword. This is the restraint without restraints.”

Liam’s face softened from his trained stoicism, and his shoulders relaxed as he mulled over his wife’s proposition. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Halle stood up until he felt her hand on his face.

“So what do you think? Too much? We don’t have to do this.”

“It’s not too much,” he said cupping her face. “I just didn’t think you would think of something like this.”

“You mean so _kinky_?”

“Frankly, yes.”

She looked down while biting her bottom lip. “Well, I will just say I developed a taste for it, My King.”

Liam’s eyebrow quirked up, “Have you now?”

“Not an all the time thing, but I want to try something tonight. So are you in?”

That smile appeared again. Her eyes had that glint in them. He couldn’t help but match it with one of his own.

“I would love to be ravished and prevailed upon by my queen.”

He tugged on the tie of her robe to allow him more access to her body. Halle withdrew from him, wrapping her robe tighter.

“Ah, ah, ah. You are far too overdressed to see what’s under this.”

She walked back over to the chair and sat down.

“In fact, I want you to strip.”

“Strip? To think I thought you love me for me.”

“I can love you for the person you are and salivate over your body. I can do both. So stop talking and start undressing.”

Liam started with his cravat. He slowly pulled it from the collar of his shirt and undid it. When he finished, it was cast aside. Then he kicked off his shoes. He unfastened his cufflinks, another set from Halle. He kissed them and winked at his wife before he placed them on the side table. She giggled at his flirtatious move.

“Bring on the goods.” She hollered.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

He unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom to the top and threw that aside as well. Halle watched him intently. Her fingertips gliding along her inner thighs. His eyes never left hers as Liam finally stepped out of his pants.

“Is this how you want me, my queen? Or do you want me to take off my underwear as well?”

“You should keep them on for now. I wouldn’t want the ghost of your ancestors to feel a way about your bare ass on this plush antique chair.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Liam chuckled.

Halle turned her back to him and removed her robe while he sat in the chair. She removed something from one of its pockets before turning to her husband. His eyes drank her in. Once again Halle had outdone herself with her lingerie selection. She was wearing a bodysuit that had two sheer lace swaths of fabric covering her full breasts. The panels had silk along the edges and created a plunging, deep-v neckline. The V connected to a purple silk panel and the same sheer lace was on the side. To anyone else, the back looked like your average bra and thong set. To Liam, the piece highlighted her elegant back and showed off her shapely ass. An ass that he couldn’t wait to spank.

“You like?” Halle asked.

“I can’t wait until it’s on the floor.”

She returned to him and straddled him, pressing her chest against his. He felt her nipples pucker against the fabric. It made him ache to touch them. To dip his head down and capture one in his mouth. He gulped.

Halle raked her fingers through his inky strands. The tips of her nails dragged along his scalp sent tingles down his spine. He closed his eyes to relish the sensation.

“Well, you have me whatever will you do with me, my queen?”

She sharply tugged on his hair. Her lips trailed on his neck as she murmured, “A little of this…” She nipped on his collarbone, “A little of that.”

He gasped. His chest was rising and falling a little faster. A sly smile appeared on his lips, and his eyes opened, waiting for her next move. Halle would be more concerned if she didn’t feel him harden against her.

“I do have one more thing for you.”

“Oh?”

“Give me one second. And you better behave.”

Liam made a show of gripping the chair tighter to demonstrate his compliance. Halle padded over to the side table where she left what was in her pockets and returned to her husband.

“Whatdya say we...up the ante?”

She held up the blindfold Liam used on her a few weeks ago.

“Whatever my queen wants.”

Halle did have Liam exactly where she wanted.

This had been cooking in the back of her mind since she let him tie her up a few weeks ago. It was an intense experience that she ultimately enjoyed but not necessarily eager to repeat right away. With that said, she still wanted to have her turn with her husband. She had to make him _lose control_.

Halle savored the taste of Liam in her mouth. The feel of his turgid flesh against her tongue. The moans and gasps Liam let out as she blew him made her want to work more and harder. The restraints and inhibitions that he put on himself loosened with her touch. She half-wished that the blindfold was off so she can see the full look on his face when she took him out of her mouth and stopped fellating him.

She sat back on her heels as she took in the sight before her. The King of Cordonia. _Her_ king. Her king was at _her_ mercy. His coiffed hair was roughened by her fingers raking through it. He was panting, his toned chest rising and falling with his breath. She watched him lick his lips awaiting her next move. His erect cock hung out of the waistband of his underwear, pulsating with need. Need for her. Halle felt it twitch as she got back on her knees. She lowered her head to his crotch but didn’t take his dick back into her mouth. Instead, she kissed along the inside of his thighs, the base of his cock, up his abs. She kissed her way up his body until she was in his lap again. His exposed length was against her sex. Halle rocked her hips, making her pussy stroke him from the outside, grinding herself against him as she kissed his neck. Liam’s lips murmured against her. His hands trailed up the back of her thighs until they were firmly gripping her ass. The tips of his fingers feeling her arousal.

“Liam,” she warned.

“God, I want you.” He said into her chest. “Please. I am ready to burst.”

Halle gasped when he took her nipple into his mouth. She gripped his hair unable to chastise him for moving his hands.

“You are so ready to come, my queen, I can feel it.”

He continued to work his tongue on her breast.

“The-this is about me right now, my king,” she admonished, her resolve melting through his touch.

“And what does my queen desire?”

The sound of the timer on her phone cut through the room like a hot knife through butter. All movement and teasing stopped. They stared at each other, their chest rising and falling in sync as their breathing slowed. The digital chime echoed in the room in a way that Halle swore she could feel each tone in her chest. She reached over to turn it off, not taking her eyes off of Liam. He reached one of his hands up to remove the blindfold.  He  tightened his grip on her with his free hand. Their faces inched closer together, noses touching, lips hovering.

“So,” Liam whispered into the shrinking space between them, “what does my queen _desire_?”

She closed the difference and engulfed his lips with hers. The charge that seemed to dissipate after the timer ended returned with a vengeance. He returned her kiss with equal fervor and need.

“You,” she murmured when they came up for air. “I want you.”

“Then get on the floor.”

Halle did as she was asked. She didn’t think about how the situation turned because as soon as she was on the floor, Liam was kneeling in front of her raising her leg so that the back of her knee was resting on his shoulder as he entered her. His thrusts were deep and purposeful but quickly grew erratic as his delayed climax was close to fruition. She could feel him reach her depths, filling every part of her. Her panting ringing in both of their ears. His knees and her shoulder blades chafed against the antique rug with every thrust, but neither cared. She cried out as her orgasm overtook her, panting beneath him, pussy trembling around him. He came after a few more strokes, cursing as he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her catching his breath. Their fingertips grazed each other, and they instinctively wove themselves together.

The room became quiet once again as they returned from the heights of bliss. The dull sting from the rug burns they got and the hardness of the floor gradually getting to them. The questions about the time and what the next day had to bring lingered in the back of their minds but was never uttered. They stayed there on the ground until Liam slowly stood, walking to their bed. Halle followed shortly after.

It was when they were in their bed that Halle finally spoke.

“So?” She asked. “What did you think?”

“Of what?”

“What happened out there? Was it too much?”

Liam rolled on his side to face her, pausing for a moment before he answered. “Not for me. I enjoyed it.” He reached over to caress her face, brushing aside some sex strewn curls, “I always enjoy being with you.”

She leaned into his touch. “Good.”

“Did you enjoy it, my love?”

She nodded before using her words, “I did. Not the rug burn, but I will get over that.”

A shared sheepish grin grew on both of their faces thinking of what they did to get those marks that will be an inside joke slash memory of this night. Liam looked at his wife in awe while she studied a mark on her elbow in the darkness.

“Thank you, Halle.”

“For what? The matching rug burn?” She quipped.

“For loving me, as I am, without question. For turning limits into opportunities. For being here.”

“Liam, I am always going to be here. For as long as I can.”

“I know.”

He pulled her into his chest, and they drifted from rest to sleep.


End file.
